


[Podfic] This American Life

by dapatty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Catholic Character, Coming Out, Cooking, Families of Choice, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) "Aww, I'm touched," Sam says. "You want insulation from the marriage proposals or the casseroles?"Steve adjusts the phone where it's cradled between his shoulder and his ear. These things are so flimsy. "It's a VFW hall, I don't think they're going to be lining up for—""See you Saturday, I love Tuna Helper," Sam says cheerfully and hangs up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this american life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597495) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/This%20American%20Life.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 0:17:45
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122691.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 0:17:45
  * [Click HERE for Mobile Streaming](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/This%20American%20Life.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a gift for vassalady for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016 because Steve and food and SAM WILSON.
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of Paraka. ♥ Thanks to bessyboo for compiling the pod book. ♥


End file.
